Die Essensschlacht
by jtduece
Summary: Wie kann man in Hogwarts spaß haben? Natürlich mit einer Essensschlacht. AU


An diesem Sontag Abend war die Große Halle fast vollständig gefüllt, als on jeder wusste, das etwas in der Luft liegen würde. Bis auf ein paar Schüler und Professoren waren jeder da.

Die Hauselfen hatten sich an diesem Tag selber übertroffen, ob wohl kein Fest anstand. So kam es auch das der Lautstärkpegel sehr hoch war. Man unterhielt sich mit seinen Sitznachbar oder aber auch jemanden der weiter weg saß.

Doch am Tisch der Griffendors gab es eine Ausnahme. Harry Potter saß neben Ron Weasley und Neville Longbottom, ihm gegenüber saß seine beste Freundin Hermione Granger. Doch er unterhielt sich mit keinem davon, da er zusammen mit Neville das Streitgespräch zwischen Ron und Hermione verfolgte.

Diese Streitereien zwischen diesen beiden waren schon in die Legende von Hogwarts eingegangen.

„Harry wird mir bestimmt zustimmen!" fauchte Hermione Ron an.

„Lasst mich draus." Antwortete Harry mit erhobenen Händen, als ob er sagen wollte ich war es nicht.

Diese Geste wurde von Hermione mit einem Blick gewürdigt, der ihn hätte zu Stein werden lass.

„ARG!" brüllte sie und nahm ihren Becher mit Kürbissaft und schüttet ich Harry ins Gesicht.

„HEY WAS SOLL DAS!" schrie Harry Hermione erschrocken an.

Erst jetzt hatte Hermione bemerkt, was sie getan hatte. Sofort schlug sie die Hände vor ihrem Mund zusammen.

Mit Harrys Aufschrei war es toten still in der Großen Halle geworden und jeder sah die beiden Freunde an, die sich nun stehen über den Tisch an starten.

„Es tut mir leid Harry, das…" doch Hermione konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden, denn Harry hatte sich etwas vom Kartoffelpüree von seinem Teller genommen und ihr ins Gesicht geworfen.

Jeder in der Halle war von Harrys Reaktion geschockt, sogar die Professoren.

Harry Grinsen wurde immer Breiter als sie ihn mit offenem Mund ansah.

„Das beutet Krieg." Flüsterte Hermione und wischte sich das Püree aus dem Gesicht und warf es auf Harry.

„ESSENSSCHLCHT!" riefen Fred und George Weasley gleichzeitig.

Was darauf folgte, sollte in die Geschichte eingehen, als die größte Essensschlacht in Hogwarts seit 1977. Wie ein Lauffeuer bahnte sich die Schlacht einen Weg durch die große Halle. Die Slytherins bekamen einen Großteil des Essens ab, da sich die drei anderen Häuser gegen sie verbündet hatten.

Uhr Plötzlich wurde es still in der Halle und jeder sah zum Tisch der Professoren, die bis jetzt nichts abbekommen hatten. Genauer gesagt, sahen alle Professor McGonagall an. Sie hatte ein großes Stück Torte im Gesicht. Keiner der Schüler konnte sich einen Reim daraus machen, wie McGonagall etwas abbekommen hatte, bis sie Professor Dumbledore sahen, wie er genüsslich ein Stück derselben Torte aß.

In diesem Moment gab es kein Halten mehr und die Schlacht fing von vorne an.

Erst ein durchgreifen von Professor Dumbledore beendete die Schlacht eine halbe Stunde später.

„Da wir nun unseren Spaß hatten, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns auf eine Feuerpause einigen." Sprach er laut und auch die letzten Kämpfe kamen zu erliegen.

„Da das hier nun geklärt ist. Jeder der bei der Essenschlacht mitgemacht hat verliert einen Punkt." Sprach er weiter und alle sahen zu den Stundengläsern, die die Punkte der Häuser anzeigten.

Was sie zu sehen bekam überraschte eigne der Schüller und Professoren, denn jedes Haus verlor so viel Punkte wie es Schüler hatte.

„Da das geklärt ist, bekommt jeder Schüler einen Punkt für Förderung des zusammen Lebens der Häuser." Meinte Dumbledore, was mit klatschen und Pfeifen bejubelt wurde.

„Nun denn ich schlage vor ihre geht jetzt in eure Gemeinschaftsräume und dann ins Bett. Morgen findet immerhin Unterricht statt. Mr. Potter und Ms. Granger bleiben noch kurz hier."

Doch Harry und Hermione waren schon längst nicht mehr in der Großen Halle.

Es war der Morgen danach und Harry saß schon sehr früh am Gryffindortisch und nahm sein Frühstück zu sich. Er wollte so verhindern, dass die gesamte Große Halle mitbekommen würde, was er wusste noch kommen würde.

„Morgen Harry." Wurde er abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Er sah hoch und sah, dass sich seine beste Freundin ihm gegenüber an den Tisch gesetzte hatte.

„Morgen Hermione. Wie geht es dir heute?" fragte er, obwohl er es nicht wirklich wissen wollte.

„Gut Gut." Meinte Hermione nur, während sie sich Rührei und Speck auf den Teller lud.

„Ron wird wohl später kommen, wenn du schon hier bist." Meinte Hermione, bevor sie anfing zu essen.

Die beiden Freunde aßen den Rest ihres Frühstückes ohne groß zu reden. Sie waren so sehr damit beschäftigt, nicht mit einander zu reden, das sie nicht mitbekamen, das sich die Große Halle fast vollständig gefüllt hatte. Erst als eine Eule vor Harry landete sahen sie sich wieder an, denn sie hatten den Roten Umschlag am Bein der Eule bemerkt.

„Hallo, Jasmine. Hat Mum dich geschickt?" fragte Harry und sah den Umschlag noch immer an.

Die Eule beantwortete seine Frage mit einem Laud, den man als Zustimmung interpretieren konnte. Während er die Eule nun Streichelte wurde die ganze Halle Muchs Mäuschen Still, denn jeder wollte wissen, was der Heuler zusagen hatte. Es war ja nicht alltäglich, das Harry Potter einen Heuler bekam.

„Dann wollen wir mal." Murmelte er und löste den Umschlag.

Harry hatte den Umschlag gelöst und die Eule war sofort davongeflogen, als der Heuler auch schon explodierte.

„HARRY JAMES POTTER; WIE KANNST DU NUR! SO VERHÄLT SICH KEINES MEINER KINDER AUCH WEN DU DER SOHN DEINES VATERS BIST. EIN GENTELMAN SCHON GARNICHT! SCHON GARNICHT EIENR LADY GEGENÜBER!" Erklang die wütende Stimme von Lily Potter in der Großen Halle.

„Hey!" erklang im Hintergrund die Stimme seines Vaters.

„Genau." War auch sein Patenonkel zu hören.

„HALTET DIE KLAPPE IHR BEIDEN! IHR HABT MITSCHULD AN DIESEM CHAOS: IHR HABT SEINEN VERSTAND MIT EUREN GESCHICHTEN DOCH VERNEBELT!" bellte Lily nun ihren Mann und seinen besten Freund an.

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Wir haben ihm nur etwas aus unserer Vergangenheit erzählt. Außerdem darfst du nicht vergessen, DU hast unsere Letzte Essensschlacht in der Großen Halle angefangen, weil James dir nicht zugehört hatte." Meinte Sirius, worauf man einen dumpfen Aufschlag hörte.

„JAMES, DEINE FRAU IST DURCHGEDREHT! SIE WIRFT MIT KISSEN!" kam es von Sirius.

„Lily Maus. Wenn du ihn noch öfters am Kopf triffst, ist nichts mehr da und Sirius ist ganz dumm." Meinte James und jeder in der Großen Halle konnte sein Lachen hören.

„Da ist doch nichts mehr." Kommentierte Lily dies nüchtern.

„Wo war ich? Ah ja. WIE KANNST DU NUR HARRY UND VORALLEM WIE KONNTES DU HERMIONE DAMIT HINEINZIEHEN? DIESES UNSCHULDIGE MÄCHEN HAT DOCH NICHTS GEMACHT! WENN DU NACH HAUSE KOMMST HAST DU HAUSARET. Dein Vater wird dir jetzt auch noch sagen wie unverantwortlich du warst Harry." schrei sie wieder ihren Sohn an.

„Harry hier ist Dad, ich soll dir sagen, du warst sehr unverantwortlich. Wie kannst du NUR eine Essensschlacht in der Großen Halle anfangen und deinen alten Herren nichts einladen."

„JAMES!"

Für die nächsten Minuten konnte man nur unverständliche Sachen hören, mit denen keiner etwas anfangen konnte.

„Mach weiter so Harry Hermione." Erklang plötzlich die Stimme von Sirius, bevor der Heuler in Flammen aufging.

Die beiden Teenager wurden rot im Gesicht uns sahen sich in die Augen.


End file.
